DIVINE DISTINATIONS
by kristy123
Summary: This story is lame cause no review so please don't read it but you have fun reading "LOVE! HATE! FRIENDSHIP!" AND "FALSE OR TRUTH". AND HAVE A TRAGEDY MOMENT IN "MY DREAMS WITH YOU"
1. the Unpleasant surprise

Hey this is my first story so please; give your opinion  
DC fans this just an imaginary story. So please don't hate me or my story  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own DC.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_**  
****Shinichi, Kaito and Heiji are seven year old kids who are forced for tender age or child marriage.**_  
_**Heiji is married to Kazuha were as Shinichi and Kaito are yet to be married. **_

_**Heiji was coming to the ground to play with Shinichi and Kaito. Seeing Heiji coming Kaito and Shinichi was giggling. Heiji asked with a blush "Why don't you guys stop giggling for the silly reasons huh?" **_

_**"Mr. Hattori where is Mrs. Hattori?" Kaito asked again laughing. "Ya! Where is your wife Heiji" asked Shinichi. When Heiji was about to say Kazuha came and scolded Heiji and said "hey you stupid you-you escaped from my maths class? You asked me to teach maths and you yourself escaped from the class". **_

_**"Oh! Wait Kazuha won't you escape from my science training to you huh?" asked Heiji. "B-but it was boring I could not understand it" said Kazuha. Same for me too! Its boring shouted Heiji.**_

_**There fight continued meanwhile bored Kaito and Shinichi went to their home.**_

_**Poor little Shinichi do not know about the shock he is going to meet. When he went to his house he saw one man and one women sitting and chatting to his mom and dad. He went to his room switched on the T.V and was watching Sherlock Holmes movie curiously.**_

_**And then Yukiko came inside and said "Our guests want to see you". Why me mom and who are they? Asked Shinichi confused.**_

_**"They are going to be you're in 'laws' "said Yukiko. What? Then I am going to get married like Heiji and Kazuha. Ya! Darling isn't that good said Yukiko stroking Shinichi's hair.**_

_**"Ok let's go Shinichi they're longing for you" said Yukiko. Shinichi and Yukiko went to the two strangers and it was Mr. and Mrs. Mouri.**_

_**"Mr. Kudo your son resembles mini you hahaha" said Mr. Mouri laughing with Kudo. "So it's ok well we're leaving" said Eri. "Well if I have the pleasure to drop both of you" said Yukiko twisting the key in her finger.**_

_**"If you don't mind going swiftly, she will drop you" said Yusaku. "Well I won't mind being dropped fast to our house said Eri.**_

_**In the car:**_

_**"Well if you don't mind can I meet your daughter" asked Yukiko. "Well who said we won't allow, now she is going to be your daughter.**_

_**There were chatting in the car while Shinichi and Yusaku were staying in Kudo mansion and Yusaku was discussing about Shinichi's opinion about marriage.**_

_**"Do you like to get married Shinichi?" asked Yusaku. "Hmm not now dad" said Shinichi with his head down. Yusaku made his chin up and asked "Why?" . Shinichi said "Because Heiji and Kaito will make fun of me". Yusaku laughed.**_

_**Mean while they reached Mouri residency, "Wow your house pretty well maintained" said Yukiko. Ran welcomed her parents and a guest. "Your daughter is very well trained by you" said Yukiko. "Oh thank you" said Kogoro.**_

_**"Well I am leaving" said Yukiko and kissed at Ran's cheek.**_

_**While Yukiko left Ran asked "Mom who is she?" Eri said "Well she is your mother-in-law". WH-what my mother-in-law means I am going to get married?"**_

_**Ran went inside her room silently.**_

_**It was the next day Heiji and Kaito came to Shinichi's house to call him for playing soccer. Shinichi called only Heiji to his room. "You are inviting me to your room right" asked Kaito. Shinichi with a poker face e said "You're invited too Kaito". "Yippee" screamed Kaito and went inside.**_

_**Shinichi with one breath said KaitoandHeijiIamgoingtogetma rriedtoo. [ Kaito and Heiji I am going to get married too]**_  
_**What? Said Kaito and Heiji.**_

_**Then I am the only Bachelor said Kaito.**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I guess you've would have enjoyed reading my first story 3


	2. The Peacemaking

_**Hey guys I am glad to write my story after my semester and thanks for the review pal**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**"Hey stupid Kaito stop irritating me" said Shinichi with fury. But still Heiji and Kaito were giggling. "Ok guys break the laughter I have an idea" said Heiji.**_

"What idea?" asked both Kaito and Shinichi with surprise.

"We will convince her not to marry you Shinichi" Heiji said. "Ya! It's a good idea" said Kaito nodding his head.

"Are you sure guys" asked Shinichi. The two kids nodded their heads.  
"Ok but when, where how" asked Kaito. "Hmmm tonight 12:00am said Shinichi.  
Sorry I'll not be able to come" said Kaito. "Why Shinichi I am going to west Tokyo" asked said Kaito. "Ok then Heiji will you be able to come?" Asked Shinichi.

Meanwhile at Ran's house:

"Hey Sonoko!" said Ran with her face down. "What happened Ran?" asked Sonoko. Ran's words were breaking and said "Th-that I am go-going to get ma-ma-married Sonoko".

"Oh that's the matter I got scared I thought you're sad but just blushing" said Sonoko. "What do you think I am blushing Sonoko? I am really – really sad" said Ran.

"Do you know how your husband will be?" Asked Sonoko with a curiosity. But for her surprise Ran said "I don't know how he looks". "What you how he look" said Sonoko with a shock.

"Sonoko I have an idea how about meeting him and saying I am not interested at marrying him" said Ran. "O-ok but when Ran?" asked Sonoko.

"Tonight 12:00am ok Sonoko" said Ran. Ok said Sonoko.

_**At night 12:00am:  
Heiji and Shinichi sneaked out of the house were Kazhua followed the both.  
And Ran and Sonoko sneaked from the house.**_

They ran a soon possible so that they can return fast.  
And at the middle they dashed each other. "Oh! Sorry Sama" said Ran. "Never mind It's my mistake too" said Shinichi. Sonoko whispered to Ran "Aren't the two boys handsome "Ok do you know where Kudo mansion is" asked Sonoko. 

_**Shinichi and Heiji looked at each other and asked "Why?". "I am from Mouri residency I am the daughter of Mr. Kogoro Mouri I want to go there to tell the guy I am going marry that I don't like him as my dad and mom are strict" said Ran.**_

"_**Do you know something I am the son of Mr. Yusaku Kudo I came here for the same reason" said Shinichi.  
"What that means you are also forced to marry" asked Sonoko. "Anyways it's already late I've have to go" said Ran sadly but went with making her heart light.  
Heiji said anyways she looks good and Shinichi went by his way and Heiji went by another way where he met Kazhua and had a shock.**_

"You're here what are you doing" asked Heiji. "What were you doing with my friend Ran" asked Kazhua. "Oh! Her name his Ran she is going to marry Shinichi" said Heiji.

"What then soon she will come here stay with me as before" said Kazhua. "Oh" said Heiji. "Can't forget the old memories" said Kazhua.

Meanwhile Kaito at the train going to the west Tokyo:

Kaito said to himself "I wonder how the girl Shinichi marrying to be, will they have talked to her, if so happy not so too happy because I can make fun of him".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx  
Thanks for reading my story I hope you enjoyed it!  
please review more.


	3. I saw my love

**_No reviews at all, this is not fair please review it, otherwise I would think it is not good and discontinue it…_**

_"We reached west Tokyo" said Toichi Kuroba glaring at Kaito at once has he have ever seen him. Kaito was afraid that he had done anything wrong and shyly asked "Pops did I do anything wrong"._  
_"N- No dear nothing like that me and your mom have some work here and we will be going after a week to our house" said Toichi smirking at Chikage._  
_Kaito near a clock tower saw a beautiful girl, he was not in his consciousness but went towards her to meet her and introduce himself. There he goes and meet her with a miracle of magic he bloom out a rose in his hand and gave it to her. She enjoyed his tricks and wanted see more by taking the rose given by him and he introduced him as "I am Kaito Kuroba from east Tokyo". "Oh nice to meet you I am Aoko Nakamouri living here"._

_"Aoko where are you, its time lets go we have to meet some body importantly" said Nakamouri holding her hand and took of her. He felt sad because he could not say bye and she did not also. And when he turned back he remembered he is lost._

_And his eyes were filled with tears when he came to know that he was lost in the big city of Tokyo. Then somebody slapped on his head saying "Where were you? Come your father waiting "and took him off to his dad. It was Chikage Kuroba._

_It seemed that Toichi was waiting for someone. After a long time a man meet him. Kaito felt that he had seen this man before. He was having a girl with him who was turning backwards._

_Then for his surprise it was Aoko father with whom his father was talking about. When the three was busy talking Aoko and Kaito was wondering and waiting for the conversation._

_Then after a long talk there was a long grin on Toichi and Chikage face as if they have succeeding a work given to them._  
_Kaito asked them with an innocent look "Who are they dad? And what were you talking to them?". " Oh dear they are your in laws and she is going to be your wife "said Chikage stroking Kaito's head._

**_Kaito's POV:_**

_T-That means I am going to get married like Heiji and Shinichi. I should not ever let them know about this or otherwise they would make fun of me. And at last I am dead. At least till Shinichi's marriage is over anyways I have to stay here for a week because my dad and mom are under work._

_And I have such a beautiful wife. I feel lucky to get married now. But I should not think of it now. And I should be careful with Shinichi and Heiji they are two little detective I may get into trouble. So Kaito be careful._

**_POV ENDED_**

_Kaito in which world are you in ? Its time we got to go the Inn said Toichi. O- Oh yes dad said Kaito. _

_There was Phone call for Mr. Kudo from the office._

_You have to come to West Tokyo as soon as possible. You have a assignment said the officer quickly. Oh yes I'll be coming today over there said Yusaku._

_Shin- Chan pack up your bag we got to go to West Tokyo said Yukiko. B-but mon why? asked Shinichi confusedly._

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**

**_I hope you would enjoy_**

**_Ranmouri4 – Actually a troublesome idiot wrote something wrong about my story…._**

**_See through this story also: Love! Hate! Friendship!_**

**_3 Bakas._**

**_KRISTY123_**


End file.
